Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash''' est un poney pégase femelle, et l'un des personnages principaux de My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique. Son pelage est de couleur bleu, et elle a la particularité d'avoir une crinière arc-en-ciel. Elle est en charge de la météo de Poneyville, et sa présence fréquente dans le ciel au dessus du village en fait un guet occasionnel. Elle à Scootaloo comme fane et soeurette. Développement et conception de Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash partage son nom et ses couleurs avec un [http://mylittlewiki.org/wiki/G3_Rainbow_Dash poney de la G3], Lauren Faust ayant cependant décidé de lui donner la personnalité de son poney favori, Firefly de la G1. Dans sa conception, Rainbow Dash obtint plus de couleurs pour sa crinière, et a pour marque de beauté un nuage et un éclair multicolore. Arc-en-ciel supersonique Rainbow Dash est le seul poney montrant la capacité à exécuter un arc-en-ciel superson mais elle reste beaucoup moins rapide que les jet supersonique , provoquant l'apparition d'un ruban d'arc-en-ciel la suivant, ainsi qu'une onde de choc multicolore partant du point d'impact. Dans l'épisode La Tête dans les nuages, Fluttershy révèle à Twilight Sparkle ainsi qu'aux autres personnages principaux que Rainbow Dash avait loupé son acrobatie des centaines de fois à l'entraînement. Dans l'épisode Les Chercheuses de talent, Rainbow Dash raconte aux Chercheuses de talent comment son premier arc-en-ciel supersonique fut réalisé lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une pouliche en faisant une course pour défendre l'honneur de Fluttershy. C'est grâce à cet arc-en-ciel supersonique que Rainbow Dash permit à ses cinq amies et à elle-même d'avoir leurs marques de beauté. Représentation dans la série Personnalité Rainbow Dash est très vantarde comme le prouve l'épisode La Mystérieuse Jument héroïque où après avoir été acclamée pour avoir sauvé un jeune poney, elle ne cessent de faire remarquer ses exploits, et devient jalouse de la jument héroïque. Toutefois, son orgueil cache un manque de confiance en elle, surtout visible dans l'épisode La Tête dans les nuages où elle s'inquiète de ne pas pouvoir réussir son arc-en-ciel, au point d'échanger les numéros de candidature afin de passer le plus tardivement possible. Rainbow Dash déteste perdre comme elle le dit dans La Compétition, et quand elle doit entraîner Fluttershy et Bulk Biceps qui sans son aide n'ont aucune chance de participer aux jeux d'Equestria. Elle tient également à sa réputation, comme quand elle nie aimer la lecture dans l'épisode Casse cou et la quête du saphir sacré. Rainbow Dash à tendance à confondre courage et précipitation: elle tentera d'attaquer la jument Séléniaque ou Discorde sans réfléchir. Elle partira aussi sauver Casse-cou ou appeler Madame Crinière sans laisser le temps à Twilight Sparkle d'échafauder un plan. Il lui arrive de temps à autre d'éprouver de la peur comme dans l'épisode Autour du feu de camp où elle avoue à Scootaloo qu'elle a eu peur la première fois qu'elle a entendu une histoire d'horreur et dans Le Palais hanté, elle fera un concours de courage avec Applejack mais les deux hurleront fréquemment de terreur. Rainbow Dash est généralement immature et impatiente: elle saute de joie quand ses amies renoncent au billet dans l'épisode L'Invitation avant d'y renoncer elle aussi. Elle fait également l'erreur de se vanter alors que les autres se plaignent de l'orgueil de Trixie. Rainbow Dash est également farceuse. Dans Farces et Griffon, elle fera équipe avec Pinkie Pie pour faire des farces à tout les poneys mais elle ne semble pas savoir quand s'arrêter: elle tentera de faire une farce à Fluttershy mais Pinkie la convaincra de ne pas le faire, Fluttershy étant trop sensible. Durant Le festival du cauchemar, elle s'en donnera à cœur joie et fera peur à tout les poneys... jusqu'à ce que princesse Luna lui retourne sa blague. Rainbow Dash peut aussi faire preuve de qualités : elle c'est se montrer bonne et encourageante , elle représente d'ailleurs l'élément de la loyauté. En effet dans l'épisode La Compétition elle a le choix de pouvoir concourir dans l'équipe des Wonderbolts (son rêve). Elle choisit finalement de rester aux côtés des ses amis, permétant ainsi à son équipe de gagner. Par la suite, elle recevra une médaille (symbole des Wonderbolts) en gage de sa loyauté. Rainbow Dash est une pégase fier et orgueilleuse mais d'une grande loyauté et d'un grand cœur, qui accroche une grande importance en l'amitié. Compétences Vol et acrobaties Rainbow Dash brille principalement dans tout ce qui est aérien. Dès l'épisode La Magie de l'amitié (partie 1), elle réussit le pari de nettoyer le ciel en dix secondes. Elle également très rapide, réussissant à faire des tornades, des bourrasques, etc... Elle réussit même à surprendre les Wonderbolts en battant des records dans l'épisode Rainbow Dash, apprentie Wonderbolt. Ils vont même lui proposé de faire partie de leur équipe pour participer aux jeux d'Equestria. Sport D'un point de vue sportif, Rainbow Dash est la principale rivale d'Applejack: les deux sont pratiquement aux coude à coude durant une grande partie de leur compétition durant l'épisode du même nom. Applejack dira elle même qu'elle est forte , dans Le palais hanté, les deux poneys organisent un autre concours de la force . Dans Equestria Girls, l'homologue humaine de Rainbow Dash est décrit par Pinkie Pie comme la capitaine de toutes les équipes sportives de Canterlot. Intelligence Rainbow Dash n'est clairement pas intéressée par les études mais n'est pas pour autant stupide: dans l'épisode Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 (vo), ses amis cherchent divers méthodes pour lui apprendre l'histoire d'Equestria en vue d'un examen, sans trop de succès. Twilight Sparkle finit par découvrir que Rainbow Dash n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur une chose à la fois, mais y arrive en étant multitâche: elle retient des tas de choses en volant et sans s'en rendre compte. Après avoir appliqué une méthode d'apprentissage spéciale pour Rainbow Dash, celle ci obtient la note maximale. Représentation dans les films My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash est la dernière à apparaître sous forme humaine. Elle est mentionnée par Pinkie Pie lorsqu'Applejack conseille à Twilight de réfléchir avant de participer au concours pour la princesse du bal. Comme son homologue poney, c'est une sportive vantarde. Elle semble être la moins en colère avec les autres. C'est principalement Applejack qui lui en veut: Rainbow Dash devait venir avec son équipe pour sa vente de pâtisserie mais Sunset Shimmer lui a envoyé un texto disant que la vente était reportée. Rainbow Dash accepte d'aider Twilight si elle la bat dans un match de foot. Rainbow Dash gagne haut la main mais aide tout de même Twilight car elle a prouvée qu'elle avait du courage et de la détermination, ce que doit posséder la princesse du bal. A l'instar des autres, elle participe à la chanson de la cafétéria, à la restauration de la salle de bal et à la bataille contre Sunset Shimmer. Lors de la danse final, on a voit voler à travers la salle en tenant Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash ID EG2.png Rainbow Dash vole avec Scootaloo EG.png Rainbow dash et Applejack en pyjama.gif Rainbow Rocks Le film Rainbow Dash est de retour dans le deuxième film, étant celle qui forme le groupe des Rainbooms. Comme toutes ses amies, elle a pardonnée à Sunset Shimmer. Lors de la répétition pour le spectacle musical, elle et ses amies réveillent leur magie et, bien que les filles se demandent pourquoi elles en ont toujours, Rainbow Dash s'en moque car ça rend "son" groupe encore plus génial, quoiqu'elle critiquera la façon de jouer d'Applejack et de Rarity. Elle soutiendra Sunset Shimmer quand elle préviendront la principale Celestia et la vice-principale Luna du danger que représente les Dazzling mais celles ci ont envouté tout le lycée. Seule Twilight peut les aider mais quand elle reviendra, rien ne se passera car le contre sort doit être musical. Twilight n'ayant pas le luxe de prendre le temps d'apprendre à jouer d'un instruments, elle décide de se contenter de chanter. L'idée n'enchante guère Rainbow Dash car c'est elle la "star" de "son" groupe, mais elle se résigne pour sauver le lycée. Durant la soirée chez rain dash elle joue à un jeu vidéo avec Applejack et, vu qu'elle débranche la manette d'Applejack, on peut supposer que Rainbow Dash était en train de perdre, elle se met même à la narguer. Pendant la bataille des groupes, des tensions ont lieu entre les Rainbooms mais c'est surtout quand elle joue "Awesome as I wanna be" que les ennuis commencent: cette chanson est littéralement empreinte de l'orgueil et de la vantardise de Rainbow Dash car elle se met en valeur et est la seule à chanter. Rainbow Dash se déchainera et commencera à libérer sa magie alors qu'elle doivent garder cela secret. Sunset Shimmer interviendra mais ça coutera la victoire aux Rainbooms. Les Dazzling hypnotiseront toutefois Celestia et Luna pour permettra la victoire aux Rainbooms mais tous les autres groupes éprouveront de la jalousie. Lorsque que Trixie les enfermera, le groupe finira par exprimer sa colère vis-à-vis que les Rainbooms ne sont pas la propriété de Rainbow Dash et cela permet aux Dazzling de gagner en puissance. Sunset Shimmer réussira à calmer les tensions et après que Spike les ai libérées, elles affrontent les Dazzling et finissent par les vaincre. Courts-métrages Rainbow Dash sera bien évidemment dans le deuxième film, vu que c'est elle qui propose de monter le groupe Rainboom. Dans le court-métrage "Guitare de rêve" conçu pour annoncer le film, Rainbow Dash va acheter une nouvelle guitare accompagné de ses amies. Rarity lui exprime son mécontentement mais en voyant l'état de l'ancienne guitare de Rainbow Dash, elle comprend mieux la raison. Pinkie Pie lui montrera divers instruments mais Rainbow Dash jettera son dévolu sur une guitare électrique rouge et blanche avec deux manches... Mais Trixie la veut aussi. Les deux se battent pour obtenir l'instrument et décident pour se départagez de faire un concours de guitare. Chacune prends une guitare au hasard et commence à jouer. Trixie prend l'avantage jusqu'à ce la magie de Rainbow Dash se manifeste lui permettant de gagner. Toutefois, elle renoncera à son prix, préférant la guitare lui ayant permit de gagner. La « Grande et Toute-Puissante Trixie » s'empare alors de la guitare rouge en se vantant d'être toujours gagnante... mais Rainbow Dash lui répondra qu'elle en doute. Trixie réalise que la guitare rouge coute 12 000 dollars.S'il est question de 12 000 dollars US, cela représente environ 9 000 euros (source : Wolfram Alpha). Trixie déclare alors solennellement que Rainbow Dash lui payera ça, ce à quoi Pinkie Pie rétorquera: « Non, si tu veux cette guitare, c'est toi qui devras payer. » Durant la chanson "La journée idéale", on la voit se faire battre par Applejack à un jeu de force et manquer de tomber de la scène. Dans "Remue-toi", elle proposera d'abord un thème sportif pour la fête mais ses amis ne seront pas d'accord. Quand elle auront épuisé leur différentes options, c'est Rainbow Dash qui trouvera un thème qui leur conviendra à toutes. Elle est vu dans Music to My Ears , Pinkie on the One , Player Piano , A Case for the Bass et My Past is Not Today. Dans Friendship Through the Ages elle est dans le rock classique et brise la guitare devant sunset shimmer. Spéculation Il est possible que Rainbow Dash ait un faible pour Soarin, membre éminent des Wonderbolts. Elle lui porte par ailleurs plusieurs fois secours. *Dans La Meilleure Nuit de tous les temps, Rainbow Dash sauve la tarte aux pommes de Soarin. *Dans L'Équipe des gagnants, elle rattrape Soarin tombant dans le vide après s'être blessé, après quoi il lui dit : « Tu es la meilleure, Rainbow Dash ». *Elle apparait dans le creepy-pasta Rainbow factory Dans Equestria Girls, on ne voit à aucun moment Rainbow Dash en cours mais on peut supposer que comme son homologue poney, elle n'est guère sérieuse. Galerie Rainbow Dash Terre.png Rainbow Dash ID S3E7.png MLP Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Welcome to the Show Compilation Full Movie Game for Girls HD Rainbow Rocks 2.png Rainbow Rocks 1.png Rainbow et Philamena S01E22.png Rainbow conte (S03E06).png Rainbow Cou.JPG Rainbow Awesome.JPG Rainbow Rocks.png Rainbow dash.jpg Rainbow Dash.png Twilight et ses amies avec le rainbow power S04E26.PNG Raibow Dash Famille.png Rainbow Dash on blue Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png Rainbow Dash prend Scootaloo sous son aile S3E06.png Rainbow dash heart vector by fehlung-d5c1rw9.png Rainbow Dash begins to clear the sky S1E01.png Et toi joue de la guitare , Ashleigh Ball dans le rôle d'Applejack et Rainbow Dash.PNG Rainbow Dash performing Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png Rainbow dash shrug vector by thorinair-d5ldtzm.png Rainbow Dash Coach ID S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Earth pony ID S2E01.png Rainbow Dash Crystal Pony ID S3E02.png Rainbow Dash corrupted ID S2E02.png Rainbow Dash Shadowbolt ID S2E4.png Rainbow Dash 'Best. Wedding.' S2E26.png Rainbow Dash joue de football vs Twilight.PNG Rainbow Dash Ponyon ID S4E16.png Rainbow Dash choisit comme apprendre (S04E21).png Rainbow Dash (marque de beauté de Fluttershy).png Rainbow Dash et Lightning Dust (S03E07).png 123px-AiP CM Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow Dash FG (1).jpg Rainbow Dash ID EG2.png Rainbow Dash live-action ID.png Rainbow Dash vole avec Scootaloo EG.png Rainbow dash et Applejack en pyjama.gif Rainbow dash presents.JPG Rainbow Dash et les Wonderbolts.png Rainbow Dash Pouliche.png Rainbow Dash Pegase.png Rainbow Dash Developpement.jpg Rainbow Dash Navbox Perso.png Rainbow Dash (cristal).png Casse-Cou et Rainbow Dash.PNG Rainbow-Dash-rainbow-dash-35807996-557-735.png My second vector of rainbow dash by flutterflyraptor-d5dimmw.png Discord talking and tricking Rainbow Dash S2E1.png Sad rainbow dash on cloud by dasprid-d7d4xnd.png Fleetfoot , Rainbow Dash , and Spitfire S04EP10.png Pinkie Pie , Rainbow Dash et Applejack rainbow power.PNG Notes en:Rainbow Dash de:Rainbow Dash es:Rainbow Dash ru:Радуга Дэш pl:Rainbow Dash it:Rainbow Dash pt:Rainbow Dash gl:Rainbow Dash ja:レインボーダッシュ ko:레인보우 대시 nl:Rainbow Dash no:Rainbow Dash sv:Rainbow Dash th:เรนโบว์แดช zh:Rainbow Dash uk:Рейнбоу Деш Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Pégases Catégorie:Familiers de Poneyville Catégorie:Familiers de Cloudsdale Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Étudiants Sunset Shimmer Sunset Shimmer Catégorie:Les trois chercheuse de talent